With the advent of the Internet, different forms of digital communications have recently emerged. Examples of such digital communications include email and instant messaging (IM). Often, users utilize these digital communications in conjunction with an address book. In many scenarios, users can be given the ability to store various contacts in a localized address book that is available from one or more locations. Additionally, users can create a “filtered Yellow pages,” which can allow the user to store contact information for various people and businesses in a centralized address book. While this functionality can be helpful to users, the functionality is often limited to search and store. Users often desire the ability to easily contact the people and businesses in their filtered yellow pages, as well as receive data from those people and businesses.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.